


Baby, It's a Fact

by talitha78



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Kyle + Declan. It's a fact. Strap on your slash goggles, folks; we're going for a ride.Spoilers:Vid contains clips up to and including 2.09.
Relationships: Declan McDonough/Kyle Trager
Kudos: 1





	Baby, It's a Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Original notes: With this vid, I end my vidding monogamy. Ah, sweet, sweet Smallville, I have not abandoned you! I've just been temporarily lured away by the adorableness of _Kyle XY_ and the undeniable love that exists between Kyle and Declan. ;)
> 
> As always, I give thanks to my incomparable beta bop_radar, for feeling the love even without knowing the fandom. Also, huge thanks to my enabler Elychari and the _Kyle XY_ community in general. Couldn't have done it without you!

**Vid title:** Baby, It's a Fact (Down Mix)  
 **Artist:** Hellogoodbye  
 **Pairing:** Kyle/Declan  
 **Summary:** Kyle + Declan. It's a fact. Strap on your slash goggles, folks; we're going for a ride. **Spoilers:** Vid contains clips up to and including 2.09.

[Baby, It's a Fact, 64MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/movesyl8hn.avi) Click the link to download.

[Baby, It's a Fact on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtbwGwydvYU)   


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/157970.html).


End file.
